Sawyer's Revenge
by Angibugg
Summary: This is not the best, I made it because my sister was talking about Lost when we were listening to this song. It is basicaly what would happen if the people on the raft got eaten by a whale. Song fic. The Mariners Revenge by the Decembists


This is not the best, Im just writing it for fun, because my sister was talking about Lost when we were listening to this song. Both of wich I dont own so dont worry about it.

It is basicaly what would happen if the people on the raft got eaten by a whale.

**Sawyers Revenge **

_We are two mariners  
Our ship's sole survivors  
In this belly of a whale  
It's ribs are ceiling beams  
It's guts are carpeting  
I guess we have some time to kill_

Something unexpected happened when they set sail on the raft, after the others took Walt, a giant whale came up from the deep and swallowed the wreckage. Sawyer had been the only one who had survived and was now sitting in the digestive system of the whale.

But things weren't as bad as they might appear to be. Who else was in there but the real Sawyer, the very man he had been chasing for all these years, was sitting here with him.

_You may not remember me  
I was a child of three  
And you, a lad of eighteen  
But, I remember you  
And I will relate to you  
How our histories interweave  
At the time you were  
A rake and a roustabout  
Spending all your money  
On the whores and hounds  
(oh, oh)_

He dug the soggy letter from his pants pocket, you couldn't read it anymore, but he had it memorized.

"Dear Mr. Sawyer," He began, "You don't know who I am but I know who you are and I know what you done. You had sex with my mother and then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry and he killed my mother and then he killed himself, too. All I know is your name. But one of these days I'm going to find you and I'm going to give you this letter so you'll remember what you done to me. You killed my parents Mr. Sawyer."

He recited the letter word for word, the man looked up at him with the same kind of smile James was known to give.

"Did you really carry that around?" He asked. When James didn't reply, he began to laugh.

_You had a charming air  
All cheap and debonair  
My widowed mother found so sweet  
And so she took you in  
Her sheets still warm with him  
Now filled with filth and foul disease  
As time wore on you proved  
A debt-ridden drunken mess  
Leaving my mother  
A poor consumptive wretch_

It was really the laughter of the man that caused him so much pain that set him off.

"Do you really think that's funny!?" He yelled at the man. "That you murdered my parents?!"

"I didn't do shit." he said trying hard not to laugh at the other mans anger. "You're old man was the problem"

He remembered it well, he couldn't remember every one he conned but he remembered Marry very well. He couldn't place his finger on it, but she was different. It was a pity her husband shot her up.

"SHUT UP!"

"Do you know the things she told me when we were together. She told me about how things weren't the same since you were born. She told me how having you was a mistake, and that their marriage was already on the rocks."

"SHUT UP!"

"And you, good god she was right, you are pitiful. You carried that around for that long? Its pathetic."

_And then you disappeared  
Your gambling arrears  
The only thing you left behind  
And then the magistrate  
Reclaimed our small estate  
And my poor mother lost her mind  
Then, one day in spring  
My dear sweet mother died  
But, before she did  
I took her hand as she, dying, cried:  
"Find him, Bind him  
Tie him to a pole and break  
His fingers to splinters  
Drag him to a hole until he  
Wakes up naked  
Clawing at the ceiling  
Of his grave"_

"Do you know what you put me threw?"

"Frankly James, I don't really care."

"I saw them die." He told him, his haterid for the man was practicaly dripping from his voice.

"Is that so?"

"He shot her right outside my room, and he blew his head off on my bed. I was eight years old." he said. "Eight fucking years old."

"And it is my fault the father of your had the temper you have?" He asked, finding a little joy in watching him grow angry.

"He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you."

"She would have left him eventually."

"You son of a bitch."

"I see you inherited his vocabulary too."

_It took me fifteen yearsTo swallow all my tears  
Among the urchins in the street  
Until a priory  
Took pity and hired me  
To keep their vestry nice and neat  
But, never once in the employ  
Of these holy men  
Did I ever, once turn my mind  
From the thought of reveng_e

"So what have you been doing for all these years James?" he asked "Is chasing me all you ever planned for life?"

Could he really tell this man that he had grown up to be just like him? That when he had needed money he had gone to the same conning game that he had used to destroy his life? He couldn't bring himself to say that, so he just stayed quiet.

_One night I overheard  
The prior exchanging words  
With a penitent whaler from the sea  
The captain of his ship  
Who matched you toe to tip  
Was known for wanton cruelty  
The following day  
I shipped to sea  
With a privateer  
And in the whistle  
Of the wind  
I could almost hear  
"Find him, Bind him  
Tie him to a pole and break  
His fingers to splinters  
Drag him to a hole until he  
Wakes up naked  
Clawing at the ceiling  
Of his grave_

"I almost found you once."

"What are you talking about."

"I killed a man in Sidney because I was told it was you."

The older man laughed again, and James tightened his hands into fists. He was only giving him another reason to kill him.

_There is one thing I must say to youAs you sail across the sea  
Always, your mother will watch over you  
As you avenge this wicked deed"  
And then, that fateful night  
We had you in our sight  
After twenty months at sea  
Your starboard flank abeam  
I was getting my muskets clean  
When came this rumbling from beneath  
The ocean shook  
The sky went black  
And the captain quailed  
And before us grew  
The angry jaws  
Of a giant whale  
Don't know how I survived  
The crew all was chewed alive  
I must have slipped between his teeth  
But, oh, what providence  
What divine intelligence  
That you should survive  
As well as me  
It gives my heart great joy  
To see your eyes fill with fear  
So lean in close  
And I will whisper  
The last words you'll hear_

The gun was no longer working, he had already tried it when he had first saw the whale, he guessed it had gotten wet. It was okay, it sounded savage but he needed to feel the man die.

He leapt on him like an animal, his hands closing around the mans neck, the older man stood no chance against the sudden force against him. He tried to fight against him but it was no use. It was brutal, but it didn't last long, a minute later the man was dead.


End file.
